Oh Holy Night
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Era Natal.


**Nome do autor: **Dark K.  
**Título: **Oh Holy Night  
**Sinopse: **Era Natal.  
**Spoiler: **7  
**Capa: **no profile  
**Ship: **Frank & Alice Longbottom  
**Gênero: **angst (não é como se eu escrevesse muito de outro gênero, anyway)  
**Classificação: **K  
**Status: **Completa  
**Formato: **Ficlet  
**Observação: **Fic feita para 33º Challenge Relâmpago do 6v.

*Se der pra ler a fic ouvindo uma música chamada 'Oh Holy Night', tocada pelo Apocalyptica, meu coraçãozinho ia se encher de alegria. Catem no Youtube. XD

* * *

**Oh Holy Night**

Era Natal.

Alice havia acabado de ser admitida na Academia de Aurores, onde Frank já estudava há um ano. Eles tinham sorrisos idênticos no rosto, seus olhos cheios de carinho, amor, esperança e determinação, porque eles dois iam _fazer_ coisas. Eles iam _mudar seu mundo_.

E com o cheiro da lenha queimando na lareira, do pinho recém cortado da árvore de Natal que havia sido decorada apenas para a ocasião, o som do riso vindo da sala de jantar logo ao lado, Frank desceu em um joelho só, e tirou uma caixinha pequena de veludo azul, trazendo lágrimas aos olhos de Alice, que pegou o anel contido lá dentro sem precisar dizer nenhuma palavra.

Era Natal.

A neve branca era o manto perfeito que cobria o palco do momento mais feliz de suas vidas até então, exatamente um ano depois do pedido, seu casamento. O vestido branco-neve, o cheiro do fogo, da árvore de Natal que enfeitava o canto da recepção, as luzes refletindo os olhos felizes e a alegria sem medidas que só o coração deles dois pareciam conter.

E eles tinham a certeza de que aquele era seu começo, apenas seu começo, de tantas coisas maravilhosas que fariam, e da vida longa que viveriam por muitos e muitos anos.

Era Natal.

E seu casamento de conto de fadas jamais fora melhor, sua vida nunca estivera tão em paz, seus amigos nunca haviam sido mais felizes, seus olhos nunca brilharam tanto.

Era Natal.

Era Natal e uma voz grave em sua lareira misturou-se ao cheiro de alegria da casa, dizendo que um ataque havia acontecido. Que pessoas haviam morrido. Que Magia Negra havia sido usada.

Que aurores eram necessários para conter o pânico, e que de todo o ataque sobrara um único nome: Lord Voldemort.

Era Natal, e eles mal sabiam que ali, no instante em que Albus Dumbledore apareceu nas chamas, cheirando a Natal, a árvores natalinas e neve, foi o momento em que eles deram adeus a tudo. Era adeus até mesmo a seu filho ainda não nascido, à sua sanidade, seus pais, seu mundo e sua paz. Apenas adeus.

E tudo isso aconteceu no Natal.

Era Natal, e eles não sabiam que em mais um ano, o nome Lord Voldemort provocaria tanto medo que só voltaria a ser pronunciado mais de trinta anos mais tarde, quando a guerra que mal havia começado agora já havia acabado pela segunda vez.

Era Natal, e eles não sabiam que o filho que viriam a ter dali a alguns anos os perderia com apenas alguns meses.

Era Natal, e eles não sabiam que seu fim viria dos gritos enraivecidos de uma mulher louca e seus comparsas.

Era Natal, e eles não sabiam que seu fim não significava a sua morte, mas apenas... seu fim.

O fim de Frank e Alice. O fim do casal de aurores, o fim dos jovens promissores, o fim dos sonhos e o fim de tudo.

Era Natal, e eles sentiam uma vez mais o cheiro das árvores enfeitadas, e isso quase – _quase_ – fazia com que conseguissem se lembrar de Natais anteriores, de festas, sorrisos, consciência e seu filho.

Era Natal, e o cheiro que marcara tanto as suas vidas quase – _quase_ – os fazia desejar jamais terem querido lutar pelo que era certo.

Mas se eles não tivessem desejado, não seriam eles, bravos, corajosos, justos e leais até seu fim.

Era Natal, e agora apenas um rapaz – um jovem professor – vinha visitá-los, trazendo plantes bonitas e, naquela data em especial, uma pequena árvore de Natal com seu cheiro amadeirado e seco, cheirando a neve, amor, saudade e lágrimas que nenhum deles sabia porquê derramava.

Era Natal.

E só lhes restava esperar pela morte, pois seu fim já havia passado.

**fim**

* * *

**Meeeeeh, eu disse que era DE NATAL, não que era FELIZ!**

**Primeira vez que escrevo esse ship, sejam amores e**

**R E V I E W !**


End file.
